Sides of Coins
by TrajicLover
Summary: The origins of Twoface are told as an unexpected woman with a surprising connection to Harvey Dent reenters his life. What tragedy will forge one of Batman's greatest foes? Harvey/OC, Butch/Tabitha, slight Tabitha/Barbara, possible Gordon/Barbarba


**_A man gets tired... doing wrong and going unpunished. Nothing happens. You start to wonder if... there is a God. Look at me! I'm a monster. You need to kill me. -Matches Malone_**

Two Face paced in front of Butch who was sweating like a pig completely ignorant of why this was happening though there was zero doubt he would be able to handle the truth " **We should kill him now Dent. We owe her-"** he or perhaps more accurately they stopped to change the phrasing **"we owe them that.** "

Harvey's voice quickened with his fear "No. No we can't she would have wanted to us to do the right thing! She'd want us to-"

" **She would want us to blow this traitors brains out!"** His other half yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Look I don't know what you are going on about Dent. You are talking crazy. Just tell me what you want what this is about!" Butch pleaded trying to figure out what Dent was yapping on about.

" **Shut up you filth! You know exactly what you did! You killed her!** " Twoface hit Butch so hard he hit the concrete floor he struggled to move with his tied hands and wrists.

"What are you doing?" Harvey was beside himself they had not agreed to harm Butch until they were sure of his guilt much less if she'd make it "She could still…"

" **Are you brain dead! She won't pull through nobody gets a happy ending not in this town! So, what if she's not completely innocent so what if we only fell in love with a side of her! She was, she was our-** " They started to cry as Butch watched still puzzled.

"She was our everything." Dent finished for his other half. He grinded his teeth

Gotham, Twenty-Four Years Ago…

His name was Burt Jones he was a drunk and some washed-up police officer, his wife left him with their two kids. His daughter was socially awkward and her younger brother Waylon was some kind of mutated freak. A monster that she felt protective of he shook his head her brother was a freak.

Burt got up from his chair and walked towards the fridge it was barren most of his money was wasted on booze and prostitutes. He got mad after not being able to find any booze he slammed the door to the fridge shut "Grace!" He yelled out it was his daughter's middle she had the strangest habit of just always jotting down notes in her note pad he was so pissed he got a lot of crap from being the first cop in his family and being from a crime infested ghetto didn't help either "Honestly that little bitch doesn't appreciate anything I do. Takes after her stupid ass bitch of a mother." He muttered then waited two minutes.

After waiting a far too short amount of time he went to his kid's bed room and started banging on the door "Open up this door you ungrateful brats! I thought I told you to get me more beer Grace!" He kept banging on the door and started kicking it. He finally kicked the door down and there was a loud gunshot followed by a little girl screaming.

Gotham Present Day A Few Months Earlier…

Harvey Dent sat in the office of his psychiatrist Doctor Liane, "So tell me Harvey how are you feeling?"

Dent took a deep breath and sighed "I'm worried doctor he's getting stronger. He starts to come out more and more especially when I'm angry. It got worse after Cobblepot became Mayor and after the blackout I woke up surrounded by dead rioters. I was-"

"It's alright Harvey you can say it there's nothing wrong with defending yourself." She attempted to comfort him but still he was worried.

Dent shook his head "I'm not sure he was defending himself."

"Why don't you tell me about how you think he began."

Dent paused nervous to even speak "I think it goes back to a friend I had as a child. Her father was very abusive and died from a gunshot wound but suffered two. One in the stomach the other in the head. I think I was in the house visiting but I can't remember what happened just him yelling and yelling at her trying to break the door down as her brother hid under the covers. It's like I don't want to remember. My friend and I had a passion we liked collecting coins. We always talked about this rare set two double head coins that were made by accident. We called them the twins. I think I got a letter from her recently." Dent took out a letter "She wants to meet and catch up on old times but part of me is worried."

"If it's okay for me to ask. What happened to her?"

"She was adopted by a wealthy family that lived out in the country her younger brother wasn't so lucky. I heard he was sent to Indian Hill. His sister-" Dent shook his head "I don't even know why I think about her all I remember about her is how she was such a nerd but she was what some might call adorkable and was always scribbling things down in her note pad. That's why everyone called her Scribbles, but she preferred her middle name Grace. I swear she was like a human encyclopedia and she was just a kid herself you could ask her anything and she'd know it. I tried finding her but her adopted parents made it difficult and I knew next to nothing about them so."

"Maybe you should see her. She could help provide you with some insight and possibly closure as to how your other half came to be. She could help you heal Harvey."

"Okay I'll go and meet it's actually supposed to happen today anyway that's she wanted to meet at this coffee shop which is very like her. Even as kids she liked them well she liked buying the books being sold in them."

A clock started ringing "That's all the time we have I'm afraid. I want you to go to this meeting Harvey and I want you to try and understand what happened in that house. It's vital you make peace with this woman. Is there anything else you know about her?"

"Yes. I know her little brother Waylon he used to call her um…" Harvey Dent snapped his fingers trying to remember "Abby or something, God! If I good just remember Grace's first name."

The Gotham Sirens…

Tabitha stood in the club but felt weird like she was half asleep but she knew she got a full nights rest with Butch she didn't understand why but ever since she was child she often felt hazy off and on she felt like she was falling asleep but her eyes were open she blacked out till standing and someone else opened her eyes hearing Barbara's voice "Hey! Tabby listen I just made us great cocktails."

Barbara noticed something was off with her friend despite her usual calm demeanor Tabitha looked off like something was wrong. She was all dressed up her air was in a long ponytail and in a black dress they were planning a big night. Still she felt like something was very different about her friend.

"Hey Tabs? Tabby?" Barbara went on starting to worry why her friend was spacing out.

Almost immediately and without warning Tabitha turned around "Sorry! I am so sorry!" Tabitha yelled over and over. "Oh my gosh! Barbara you look amazing!" Tabitha's entire personality did a one eighty. She was very gity and talkative. "I love your pink dress! It really compliments your hair. Oh my god those shoes! We have got to hang out more I need you to give me beauty tips."

"Are you okay?" Barbara really didn't know what to make of this usually she was the emotional one and Tabitha was

Instantly Tabitha looked at the reflective surface of the bar table "Oh no. No this is way too much! I can't see him all glammed up he'll laugh and think I'm a hussy!" Tabitha started crying while sitting on stool burying her face in her hands "I'm stupid! Why would such a great guy want a mess like me! I mean this outfit screams that I'm trying too hard! Why can't I be more like you and her!" She sobbed "You are both confident and sexy, men want you. Women like me want to be you. How could some dork like even ever think to be-" Tabitha looked at her reflection in the counter top before finishing "this. I'm just a plain old book worm. You know?" She turned to Barbara hoping for words of comfort.

She blinked at what could only be described as a terrified Barbara "Tabitha I know I'm usually the crazy one but are you high or drunk right now? If you are secretly crazier than me you need to fess up because I need to know these things!"

"Oh god! I made you angry, didn't I?" She asked like an insecure teenage girl trying to make friends on her first day at a new school "I'm so sorry I don't mean to make things difficult for you two I just… I just don't have any friends and I really look up to you two you know? I mean what kind of bad ass shows up to Penguins mansion during a mob meeting and fires a gun demanding to know where he has her friends! You are amazing Barbara and I would love to learn how to be more like you! Maybe you could take me to a salon sometime or maybe we can get our nails done. Oh, you can help me pick out a new outfit for her I mean I have no fashion sense but let's face it the girl needs to diversify and try something else other than leather and black!" Tabitha then noticed how stiff her friend was Barbara almost felt like she was about to "Oh no Barbara!" Tabitha caught her as she fainted "Oh Tabitha is going to be so upset. Now I have a lunch to get to don't worry I promise not to do anything inappropriate I respect Tabitha's relationship with you and Butch far too much to do anything to jeopardize it. I'll make sure I come back in time so Tabitha doesn't miss the big party I know how important these events are to you two. I do however need to change out of this I mean this is just way too much. Oh but first I need to get you a pillow and some blankets in case you get cold."

After making sure Barbara was comfortable she went and changed her clothes a pair of blue jeans and a purple top. She really was so excited to see her old friend Harvey again. Before leaving she got out a case with a rare silver dollar two faced coin it was made by mistake during a manufacturing incident "Harvey I hope you like it." She smiled hopeful as kids they shared a fascination with coins and she knew he'd love this for a gift. After putting the present in her purse she left a unconscious Barbara comfortably on the couch. She left with a smile on her face but stopped when she realized Barbara was not fully covered by the blanket she walked back to the couch in the bar and gently made sure Barbara was nice and warm. "I'm sorry I'm supposed to be the nice one. I guess I got a little excited with Harvey and everything. I really do hope we can be friends."

She happily kissed Barbara's forehead she wasn't the bravest person not like her idols Tabitha and Barbara but she hoped one day she could be as cool as them he often wondered if Tabitha would like her they were different to be sure she was the sensitive one and carried the guilt over everything but she also was the only person who knew how much pain and loneliness Tabitha suffered secretly with Theo's cruelty and everything else. So she did her best to not let Tabitha know about her she knew the poor thing couldn't handle what she knew. She knew Tabitha better than anyone and knew the kind of person she or rather they could be one day thinking of what Barbara and Butch must mean to her other half Grace wiped a tear from her eye and left a little happy to see she could make an unfortunate situation slightly better for Barbara. Still Grace felt so tired and at times wondered if there was a god. That was how she differed from Tabitha, Grace wondered about things like that.


End file.
